N1ed
N1ed was a houseguest on Sandbox Big Brother 1. He is most remembered for winning the first HoH of the series and backdooring his alliance member deandean, as well as for being the first blacklisted participant after disappearing and not fulfilling his Jury duties. Sandbox Big Brother 1 "hello my dudes. it's n1ed here ready to rock the bb house again after embb3!! most of you probably don't know me since I regular the survivor lobby, but i hope to bring some fun times and hopefully not get N1ed!! haha get it" N1ed entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week 1 he was able to make a few alliances, most notably The Gay Agenda and the Vivorer Alliance :). However, the latter did not last much. N1ed won the first HoH and initially decided to nominate dooze and OhLookACat (the latter had offered to be a pawn), but this was just a decoy to backdoor deandean. The plan worked out for him and deandean was evicted in a 10-2 vote, but as soon as the backdoor happened, the Vivorer Alliance :) crashed. It was revealed to him that deandean had the F5 HoH and thus it belonged to him now, and even though he outed it before leaving, not everyone believed him and thought he was just trying to paint a target on N1ed. Things worked out for him and he managed to stay safe from nominations during week 2 and 3, mostly focusing on his social bonds with other participants, most namely The Gay Agenda members. During week 3, he received a strike for not voting in time. During week 4 he had a small fight with Ally but not much came out of it. The HoH was his ally OhLookACat, and N1ed decided to return the favor and be a pawn in the final nomination against ashes. Once again, the plan worked out and ashes was evicted in a 7-3 vote. He managed to have a calm week 5, but week 6 was absolute hell once it was announced that deandean came back and he clearly wanted to target N1ed for revenge. He was initially nominated against TheTigress, but after she was taken down by killic33's PoV, his ally OhLookACat was nominated instead. After much campaigning, however, he was able to flip a vote that initially seemed like it would get him out, and he survived the nomination in a 5-4 vote, frustrating deandean's revenge. He had another calm week during week 7, but during week 8 he was nominated against Ally by TheTigress. Nomination were kept the same after she also won the PoV, but N1ed was saved in a 5-1 vote. Once the votes were announced, he decided to call out who he thought had voted him out, collokey, and even though he denied it, N1ed didn't believe him. During week 9, killic33 won the HoH and nominated N1ed alongside collokey. TheStyleAisle won the PoV and decided to not save anyone, leaving those two as the final nominations. After much speculation about him having the F5 HoH plus a publc campaign from collokey, N1ed was evicted in a 5-0 vote. Before leaving, he says that he actually did not have the F5 HoH, to protect killic33 from being targeted based on that. During his stay in the Jury House, he seemed to be a ThoughtfulOlive and TheStyleAisle supporter, but soon after he disappeared and since he didn't come back to do his Jury duties, he was removed from Jury and blacklisted from the Sandbox Big Brother series. Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Trivia * N1ed, like other participants in the Sandbox Big Brother series, also participated in the Epicmafia Big Brother series, actually being the Winner of EMBB3. He was most likely considered for EMBBAS but due to the fact he disappeared, he is not participating in it. * In addition he also participated in the Epicmafia Survivor series, placing 8th place in EMVV1. ** Coincidentally, this matches 8th place in both SBBB1 and EMVV1. ** He was initially going to host EMVV2 but due to his disappearance, he did not. * He became the first (and so far only) blacklisted person in the Sandbox Big Brother series, as he was unable to fulfill his Jury duties. Thus he will be forbidden from ever returning in a future season. * Unlike the majority of players, N1ed is actually not a player from the Epicmafia Sandbox Lobby but from the Epicmafia Survivor Lobby * He almost becomes the first victim of a twist when deandean returned to the house but was able to flip the votes to give that position to OhLookACat. * He was the youngest cast member of the season. * He managed to join The Gay Agenda despite being straight by pretending to be gay. sammy later claimed that he already suspected that.